


Trouble Man

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Trouble Man

Trouble man

 

“我们需要搜身，先生。”

山姆贴近年轻男人，手指穿过对方裁剪合身的焦糖呢子大衣贴在后背逡巡，浅灰羊毛衫像在火焰里炙烤后融化滴落，轻轻摔进烟尘中的棉花糖块，他能感觉到表面那层动物绒毛擦过指肚的柔软与温暖，但倘若再近一步，内芯包裹的橘子果酱恐怕会紧紧黏住贪心的食客，令其难以脱身。金属探测仪仔细地穿过肩膀来到胸前查探，冬日特有的，被寒冷反复浸透的阳光气息混合着浅淡清新的须后水味道，犯罪嫌疑人突然轻笑起来，温热平缓的呼吸堪堪擦过山姆耳侧，墙边藤蔓般得寸进尺，顺势而上。曼哈顿街头上演的猫鼠游戏绝非电影里描绘的那般刺激烧脑，狂飙肾上腺素，相反，长相过分完美的男人将控制权主动交给探长，二人之间距离不过几厘米，只有心跳加速的暧昧四处流窜。

“山姆，这是你的名字吗? 威尔逊探长，我想你才刚刚调来这里。”

“我很乐意听听你是如何判断出我才刚刚来到曼哈顿工作，惯犯先生。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯，他打开驾照记下了男人的名字，动作迅速地锁住对方骨感白皙的右腕，打开车门，手铐另一侧则正好挂住警车副驾驶位旁的扶手。山姆面无表情地踩下油门，尽管这是他第一次见到史蒂夫罗杰斯，至于惯犯从何说起，如果不是多次被捕，想必也无法对曼哈顿分局的警力分布颇有自信。

“你搜身的方式，山姆，很不一样。”

“well，先生，我希望您还是称呼我威尔逊探长，我们认识不超过——”

“更久，更深入。”

史蒂夫摸上威尔逊探长将牛仔裤撑到紧绷的结实大腿，葱根一样修长的手指在腿根处打转停留，肉感饱满的粉色唇瓣于日光下轻启。山姆推开男人的右手因为他富有其他意味的发言而稍稍迟疑，不过嫌疑犯倒是非常理解何为争分夺秒，不再像刚才那般温顺，或者从一开始，他就是林间蛰伏的黑曼巴，吐着鲜红的信子悄无声息地接近猎物，只待时机合适，一击致命。放肆地隔着布料抚摸已经半硬的性器，掌心紧贴柱身来回磨蹭直到他的探长完全勃起。

“先生，我认为这并不合适。”

“叫我史蒂夫，山姆，你是位好警官对吗?”

山姆不再搭话，清了清嗓子，他无法不分心，不去享受下身灵活手指带来的绝妙快感，他的下体甚至硬的发疼，本能正在拼命催促他解下碍事的镣铐摁住身旁这个性感的金发宝贝停在加油站旁大干一场，直到这个目无法纪的浪货交代自己所有的罪行，在阴茎的抽插下哭泣着求饶忏悔不该如此逗弄警长，尖叫着射在皮质座椅上被他操到彻底昏死过去。然而威尔逊探长更清楚警察与犯人继续这种不必要的纠缠无异于自找麻烦，史蒂夫罗杰斯依旧揉弄着他的阳具，甚至大胆地解开金属裤链用拇指摩擦着顶端继续为他手淫。

“你相信我是无辜的吗，山姆?”

他知道他的探长能透过内视镜看到所有，看到他微张的嘴唇，柔软又灵活的舌头，看到他微微喘息，看到他不断耸动的手臂。史蒂夫继续撸动着男人的阴茎，仿佛那玩意儿好像已经插在自己身体里一样动情地低唤着对方的名字，他并不是在靠灰色交易脱罪，恰恰相反，完全是发自内心的，单纯的想要，他想要山姆威尔逊成为自己的所有物。恶龙喜欢收集金子，山鲁亚尔喜欢屠杀少女，他喜欢抢夺第一眼就喜爱的宝贝，无可厚非。

“你要到了吗，山姆，你的大家伙，在我手里紧张地流水，我打赌，亲爱的，他们能干到我浪叫，灌满我的肚子，把我紧紧钉在床上。”

没人能抢走本就该属于他的东西。

山姆低吼着射在史蒂夫手心，浓稠微凉又带着腥气的精液几乎要流满整个手腕，又被他极为仔细更色情地舔舐着卷入口中，像在品尝一道美味佳肴，当最后一根手指从口中退出时，他睁开眼，和探长四目相对，情欲的红潮铺满脸颊，水蓝眼眸却异常清亮动人。

“我们打个赌吧，山姆。”

山姆很快收回目光，低头用纸巾清理眼下的混乱，顺手打开门锁，淡淡的麝香味依旧在车厢中弥漫，已经发生的事将永远不会被抹去。

“如果你今晚下班能在警局前见到我，探长先生，我得要求一个约会作为精神安慰。”

他被警员们从车内带出，没等到对方的回答，更没有再回头多看一眼，双手被紧拷在背后，微微弯腰，线条优美的脖颈却尽力挺起绝不让自己低头。山姆站在车旁环抱双臂，紧抿着嘴唇旁观同事们粗鲁地推搡着嫌犯，将版型优雅的呢子外套揉弄的皱皱巴巴。当他再开口时，不过几秒钟，史蒂夫的衣角宛如冬日街角的最后一片枫叶，轻飘飘落下，被雪后冻土开化的黑暗与潮湿淹没。

“我拭目以待。”

布洛克朗姆洛其实没必要对他如此横眉冷对，山姆快步绕过吵闹的大堂正好在过道里碰见那个眼角有疤的阴沉上司，厚重的警靴砸在水泥地上像铁锤一般响声凿凿，来势汹汹，手里的资料夹也仿佛寒光闪闪的锋利刀片，几乎下一秒就要朝他面门飞来。

“下午好，长官。”

他礼貌地问候，侧身让男人继续保持两脚生风对全世界任何狗屎不屑一顾的铁拳硬汉姿态。随之而来的浓重古龙水味道负责了不失体面的职业关怀，山姆颇为无语地耸耸肩，转身拉开更衣室那扇年久失修的破烂铁门进去清理自己。无意冒犯，但如果将整个曼哈顿分局比作垃圾场，那家伙绝对是个头最大的绿豆眼过硬，至于他的副手跟班，上上下下的同事们，或多或少都练就了在臭气熏天中怡然自得的本领，沆瀣一气也好，装聋作哑也罢，不过都是舞台上的提线木偶，任人摆布。山姆把脏兮兮的内裤胡乱揉成一团塞进袋子里，换好干燥舒适的训练裤坐在长凳上，四面漏风的窗户令人相当清醒，在忽明忽暗的钨丝灯下放空，他不可避免地想到了史蒂夫罗杰斯。

几乎在孩子们懂得如何拼写蘑菇的同时，家长和老师就告诉他们那些靓丽程度堪比纪念品商店主题雨伞的绝对“有害健康”，年纪再大一点，这几个词又被印在烟盒上，只要人们不想看到，就可以装作什么都没有发生，慢慢地，酒精，塑料袋里亮闪闪的白色粉末，孩子们终于可以不受控制地选择自己想要的生活。谁不喜欢美丽耀眼的人事物，山姆努力思考着如何为自己开脱，他被史蒂夫罗杰斯提起的精神补偿搞得有些头皮发麻，又瞬间惊觉自己被这个突然出现的漂亮男人突然搅乱生活，如同石子投湖般水波激荡，叠叠涟漪。

“我不认为仅仅一个下午就能让你忘得干干净净，探长。”

他当然记得，且不说史蒂夫罗杰斯出众的外貌多么令人印象深刻，主动要求给警长手淫并成功的犯罪嫌疑人可不是哪里都有。山姆拎着手提电脑目不斜视，那辆上午还装了一后备箱冲锋枪的银色SUV也非常有耐心地慢速前进。

“我买了条新内裤，要不要进来换上?”史蒂夫继续靠在车窗边搭话，笑眯眯地晃了晃手里的包装袋。

“得了...”

“哦——山姆......不是只有你会说‘得了’。”史蒂夫拉长音节尝试模仿的表情腔调，依旧愉悦地牵着嘴角，但他相当清楚自己要是不上车男人也绝对有时间耗到他步行回家。

“内裤不用了，你自己留着吧。” 山姆连袋子都没打开，花花绿绿又香喷喷的包装袋别是什么乱七八糟的样式来逗他玩的，本来两个人就足够搅和不清，少趟浑水总不会错的。不过话虽这么说，史蒂夫今晚也是有备而来，面前又何止一缸脏水，他这算是搬了整个染料厂过来早憋着劲就等把他也弄的五颜六色想摘都摘不干净。

“我就陪你吃个饭，然后你就回家。”

“唔，也可以，你家在这附近吧，有什么餐厅推荐吗?” 漂亮男人倒是没有发难，反而真实要来找他吃个晚餐一样状似认真地思考着，山姆依旧不敢有丝毫携带，消息够快，眼线也够多，不过认识一个下午，能知道自己家在哪，恐怕这个底早就探的明明白白。

“但我现在有点渴，你家有橘子汁吗?”

狗屁橘子汁，五分钟前故意把矿泉水瓶子碰洒尾随自己上楼的史蒂夫罗杰斯在电梯门合上瞬间精准地拿捏住山姆的命门，温热柔软的嘴唇轻轻地凑上来亲吻着，一并带上从室外沾染的凉气，薄荷味道慢慢散开，从相互碰撞的牙齿到来回交缠的舌头，警长即便不是未经人事的毛头小子，公共场合大胆公然调情爱抚的路数足够刺激，也足够令人恼火。

“你弄痛我了，山姆...”

两个人连拖带拽的一路在走廊纠缠，他索性把史蒂夫压在防盗门上困在怀里，一只手拖着男人人间宝藏一样圆润挺翘的半边臀瓣，另一只慌乱地伸进裤兜在硬币和超市小票里艰难地掏出钥匙开锁，还要顺便被使劲拉着自己胳膊往屁股缝里夹的小白手持续骚扰。

山姆当然没指望他能安分哪怕一秒钟，完全不介意被监控录像摄录全程的史蒂夫进了门更是像在自己家一样自在，随手扒下山姆的夹克背过身挂在衣架上，又继续揪着他的衣领轻车熟路地往卧室里带。

“老天......别告诉我你房门钥匙都有！”

史蒂夫果然相当骄傲地从大衣口袋里摸出那串叮叮当当的金属制品，手指绕进还带着毛球的钥匙圈晃了几下再抛，精准命中书架上的花瓶。他被山姆压进床里剧烈地喘息着，室内过高的暖气温度将男人的饱满双颊熏上醉酒一般的绯红，二人胡乱地撕扯着对方身上完全多余的布料，警长颈间的金属挂饰也随着动作滑出来砸在史蒂夫高挺的鼻梁骨上。他用手指捏起不锈钢薄片仔细端详着，激光雕刻的花体字清晰美观，轻轻拽着链子让山姆更加靠近自己，伸出舌头缓慢地舔弄着狗牌，模仿着口交的动作甚至含进一半开始慢慢吞吐，发出愉悦的哼哼声。

“唔，今晚你可不是我的大兵......不把它给你的小狗狗戴上吗？”史蒂夫将双腿分的更开让警长硬挺的粗壮阳具夹紧他肉感紧致的臀瓣间来回磨蹭。他用手肘支撑着上半身，欣然地仰起脖子等着被套上狗牌，随之而来的还有山姆相当凶狠的啃咬，健壮的胸肌在放松状态也像女孩子们的乳房一般细腻柔软，被握在手里肆意玩弄着，粉红色的乳头早已挺立凸起，也被男人的指肚揉捏拉扯。

真是用了吃奶的力气，史蒂夫心想，要是真有奶，对方今晚可要一饱口福了，不过这点淫荡的小心思似乎表现的太过明显，山姆将他翻过身摆成跪趴的姿势，胸前那两团肉顺着重力则变得更加圆润，穴口早就被前液弄得湿滑不已，他也索性收着力气放松下来任由男人动作。

“山姆......继续......”

探长把剩下的半罐凡士林挖出来一股脑地堵在后穴，借着膏体的润滑慢慢经食指伸进去搅动扩张。史蒂夫不耐地扭动了几下便适应起节奏，把尾音拖得极长央求山姆再继续深入，先用手指把他狠狠操开。

“饥渴又淫荡的小狗......抓好栏杆，我可不保证你会不会待会儿被我操进床头缝里。”衣服都脱了再讲绅士风度就是虚伪，山姆不清楚史蒂夫盯上他多久，了解他多少，眼下要最先解决的应该是先把自己快要爆炸的阴茎插进这个小淫娃欠操的小洞，操到他脑子飞出去，操到他不清地流着口水高潮射精，操到他失禁地倒在床铺上再也不敢耍花招。  
他当然就是这么做的。

史蒂夫在粗壮的阴茎破开穴口时忍不住惊叫出声，他被山姆紧紧掐住脖子后入，却也只能任由对方将他狠狠地操进床垫里，用他烧火棍一样滚烫的肉棒将自己钉在原处。狗牌随着身上抽插的节奏敲击着金属链子叮当作响，他抓着床栏杆才免于自己一头撞上床头柜。他当然不是因为山姆威尔逊有根好用的大鸡巴才去缠人家，当然，虽然快把自己晃到耳鸣但这绝对不是个缺点。

“慢点......山姆......你要操死我了......”

“浪货，不是你自找的吗，啊？”山姆怎么肯放慢力道，这段时间忙着折腾工作他到从未想过性爱这档子事，不过喷香喷香的一大块肉主动送上门，他得给史蒂夫好好上一课：不要招惹几把大性功能又强的男人。

“唔，那就试试吧......让我死在你床上——啊！”

史蒂夫深红色的性器前段被人捏在手里揉搓着立刻便让他失了力气，乖顺地伏趴在床上呻吟着接受操干，算是领教了探长除了抓人以外的其他真本事。阳具一进一出，臀瓣上的软肉都被男人的耻骨撞出红印，他的小嘴也被的男人的手指塞满，连篇鬼话直接封进肚子呜呜呜地叫着现在倒是漂亮乖巧。粗长的阴茎伸入甬道狠狠地碾压着里面凸起的那块软肉，直逼得小母狗浪叫连连，几十下抽插过去和他耀武扬威一天的男人终于在直冲头顶的快感里达到高潮，泄出浓稠的白色精液大腿抽搐着绞紧穴道享受余韵。

“唔，射在里面......山姆......全都射给我.....”

“哦，你想的美。“山姆得意地将依旧肿胀地阴茎从火热湿润的穴道中抽出，捉起史蒂夫修长白皙的手覆在上面对准他漂亮的脸蛋儿上下撸动，不消片刻带着淡淡腥味的温热体液边便将眼睫毛都蒙上淫乱，最后警长更是用那张能说会道的小嘴儿将自己的性器好好清理干净。  
而他淫荡的驯顺的小狗听话地用手指拨弄着脸上的污浊，认认真真地的舔舐着直到最后一滴被自己吞下去。

史蒂夫继续缠上正在喘气的男人的身体，像条滑溜溜的小蛇，慢慢用脚起被子将两人包在一起，舒舒服服地在他怀里找了个位置连眼睛都没睁打起盹来。山姆也没推开，倒是现在才注意到枕头被套全都不是自己的风格，紧接着正好瞥见衣柜旁被放置的极为隐蔽的两个Gucci行李袋。

“上帝......我没同意你搬进来！”

“嘘！快睡觉，我明天早上给你做培根煎蛋。”


End file.
